Welcome to Vegas
by Justus166
Summary: A cross between NCIS & Las Vegas. A missing grunt causes the team to be sent to Las Vegas. When the missing person turns up dead evidence leads the team to believe a major heist is about to hit the Montecito. I'm really excited about this so please R&R.
1. Busy Day

I do not own Las Vegas of NCIS

For the purpose of the story the timeline is (NCIS) five months after the episode Cloak and Dagger and (Las Vegas) two years after the last episode of Las Vegas. This does have spoilers for Las Vegas, but since the show is canceled I feel that it's not that big a deal. If you haven't seen the show Las Vegas especially the last season you might be a little lost, but if you research online you can get a pretty clear idea of the characters. Best thing would be to watch the show but if you can't do that go online.

**Montecito Casino Surveillance Room Las Vegas, Nevada **

It was 9 am when Danny walked into the Montecito, and after two hours it was already looking to be a long day. The second quarter reports were due on his desk which meant endless meetings and budget reports, housekeeping was having issues with their turn around rate, and security had two pickpockets, a few chip snatchers, and way too many card counters. Mike was taking care of it as always. _The man was born to be in security_ I thought as he walked back into the surveillance room.

As President of operations Danny tried to mirror Ed who would pop into the surveillance room at least three times during the day. For Ed it was to check up on Danny, however for Danny it was to escape the paperwork and have a few laughs with Mike and Mitch.

"Yo, Danny. How goes it?" Mike said as he stood in front of the wall of TV screens.

"Aaaa you know" Danny said back. Walking over and standing next to Mike, Danny started watching the screens. "Hey how was that umm little vacation with Piper, you know, anything exciting happen to you two on the second honeymoon?"

"Yes in fact there was a little bit of excitement. But I don't want to bore you with the details. Mitch can you give me camera 24 on screen here."

"No problem" Mitch punched some commands on his computer and said, "Ok Mike here you go."

"Thank you. Now does that look like a normal roll to you?" Mike said turning around to face everyone in the room and started to lecture. "People we are security and surveillance for this fine establishment. What does it say about us if we let someone slide dice on the craps table?"

"Let's go" I said as I turned and started walking to the doors to the casino floor. I couldn't help but smile at Mikes little lecture.

"See that people. Men of action right here, ACTion people! That's what I want to see here." Mike shouted to the room as he followed Danny to the floor.

"So how is the little guy?" Mike asked as he walked next to Danny.

"Great, he's great I mean he is starting to walk. Delinda is having trouble keeping up with him." Danny smiled and laughed, he loved to talk about his son.

The two friends weaved in and out of the crowded casino floor. When they neared the cheater they grabbed near by security and had them placed around the table incase the target tried to run.

"I got this one Danny." Mike said walking forward.

"You sure? I mean if you need help I'm right behind you." Danny said smiling, just then Danny's cell phone when off. As he watched Mike approach the table he pulled his phone out and answered it. "Danny McCoy here."

"Danny. How are you?" the voice on the other line said.

"Cooper. I'm fine. What do you need?" Danny said straightening up at the sound of his boss's voice.

"I need you to look into something for me. Get Mike and meet me at the bowling suite." Cooper said and then hung up. Danny turned and watched as security took the dice slider towards holding. Mike walked over to Danny with a smile.

"And that makes four just in the last two days" Mike said shaking his head. "When do they learn Danny? When do they learn?"

"I know what you mean, hey that was Cooper on the phone he said he needs our help. Meeting him in the bowling suite. Mike looked at Danny with a quizzical look.

"Did he say what it was about?" He asked. Both men started walking to the elevators.

"No, just said he wanted us to look into something."

**Bowling Suite**

"Hello Danny. Mike." Cooper said as they entered the room.

"Cooper" they both said in unison.

"So you said you needed something?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I just got a call from the police. It seems that they are looking for someone and they have evidence that says he might be hiding out at my casino. They asked if we would comply I told them yes." Cooper said as he bowled his first frame. "They will be sending over a detective to help with the investigating. I expect you to fully comply.

"Of course, anything we can. Did they give us anything to work off of yet?" Mike asked.

"They should be on the phone with security right now they were going to fax a picture for us to run through our facial recognition software." Cooper said. "If I were you, I would make sure we know if he is here or not… Before the police arrive." Cooper paused as his first frame with a spare. With a frown he turned back to his employees and shook his head.

"We will get right on it." Danny said. Taking his hands out of his pockets he nodded to Cooper and started walking towards the door, Mike following behind.

The two friends walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. Danny hit the button for down and stood back. Mike got his phone out and dialed the number for the security phone.

"Mitch, its Mike, have you taken a call from Metro today? … Good did they send a fax too? … Ok run it through facial on the last 12 hours of footage. If that doesn't get any hits then extend it to 24." Mike hung up and put his phone away.

"Ok you work on this Cooper thing. I have to meet with the other heads of departments." Danny said as he walked out of the elevator and turned right. Mike on the other hand turned left.

**Several departmental meetings later**

Danny slid his access card and entered the surveillance room. Mike was at his desk reading a file and pulling up footage to his TV screen. Seeing Danny Mike put the file on his desk and stood up.

"Danny you look… beaten." Mike said with a little chuckle.

"Yea I think I have had more people tell me they need money then a social worker. So have you found anything on the polices person of interest?" Danny said as he sat down, letting out a sigh.

"Yes I have." Mike hand the file he was looking at over to Danny. Hit a button on his keyboard which brought up a picture of a man on the TV screen. "Jake McBride, 23 years old, lives on base at Fallon Naval Air Station in Nevada."

"Wait this guy is military?" Danny looked up from the file.

"Yes Marine Staff Sergeant McBride is military. Now, I don't know what evidence Metro had, but they were correct. McBride has not only been at this casino, but is staying at our hotel. He checked in yesterday and has been going in and out. Hasn't hit the tables or gone to any shows. No idea where he is going, but it is off site. He is currently out of his room." Mike said finishing his detailed report.

"Ok good have we given this to the police?" Danny put the file back on Mike's desk and stood up.

"They haven't shown up yet. Cooper said they were sending someone over but we haven't seen anyone flash a badge around." Mike said with a look of concern.

"That's because Metro will not be leading the investigation anymore." Cooper said as he entered the room. The authorities will be here tomorrow. Have that report ready for them when they get here." With those words Cooper left the room, leaving Mike and Danny with more questions. That was something Cooper had a habit of doing.

**NCIS Headquarters Washington D.C. **

Tony stood in the elevator as it started to go up. Sporting athletic shorts and a muscle shirt it was obvious he was not planning on coming into work on his day off. Especially when it was a Saturday, but a call from the Director of NCIS has a way of forcing him to comply. Tony thought back to the conversation he had with the Director.

_Flashback _

"_Tony here" Tony said as he answered the phone._

"_Agent DiNozzo this is Director Vance. I need you to come into the office immediately a case just came up. I need Gibb's team specifically. I expect you to be on base by the end of the hour. Is that possible?" Vincent said calmly. _

"_What do you mean you need Gibb's team?" DiNozzo asked as he picked up his gym bag and started for the exit._

"_What I mean is that the team was requested. Times ticking Agent DiNozzo, can you get here?" Vance asked in a tone similar to a teacher asking if there are any more questions._

"_Yes I can." Tony said responding to the question._

"_Good, I will meet the team in my office." With that last bit of information Tony heard the click of the Director hanging up. _

Since the issue of trust had blown up between the new Director and DiNozzo after the DOMINO mission. Things between the two were awkward. This was starting to change though. After learning of their shared interest in boxing, Tony had started to warm up to Vincent. He would never admit it, but Tony was starting to respect him. He gave Gibbs space to do what he needed to do just like Jenny. When Tony was sent out as an agent afloat he thought it was a punishment, but after he had been back for a couple of months he realized how the demotion was also needed. He was able to relate to the serviceman better, and learn more about the culture of the people he policed.

As the doors of the elevator opened Tony walked out and headed for the Director's office. When he got to the Director's door he saw it was open and walked in.

When Tony entered he saw the Director and Gibbs talking. Both men were in casual clothes and talking. They turned when Tony stepped in.

"Hey Boss. What's the case?" Tony said.

"Missing person's case. Last night I received a call from Commander Simmons at Fallon Naval Air Station. He informed me that a marine staff sergeant has gone missing. HE contacted the local police, but I said I would get a team out there to take over the investigation. You have two hours until the jet will be here. I think it best for you to pack. You won't be staying in DC" Vance answered the question.

_Guess Ziva and McGee couldn't make it here in an hour._ Tony thought as Vance continued explaining the case. "Jet? Where are we going to?" He asked after Vance was done.

"Las Vegas, Nevada." Gibbs said heading for the door.

Tony's face lit up like The Strip at night.

**End of Chapter One**

So what do you think? I have to say I am very excited about this. The more I think about this cross over the more I feel it's going to fit together. Just think. Sam might find out about McGee's wealth from writing books. Ziva versus Sam (who wouldn't want to see that cat fight)? And the ladies of Vegas have a way with putting couples together…Tiva maybe? Well if you have read my other stories you know the answer to that question. I will be making this case driven but there will be side chapters with more character interaction. PLEASE read, reflect, and review. I'm not shallow (just super needy :), but it does help me write so in a way it helps me help you.


	2. Teams Meet

I do not own NCIS or Las Vegas

**Montecito Private Jet**

The team had taken off 2 hours ago. Instead of coach like they were used to they were flying in the casinos personal jet. Stocked with a full mini fridge and leather seats Tony was making him self comfortable.

"Now this is the life, a private jet, a new suit, and on my way to Las Vegas." Tony said as he opened the small cooler next to his seat. He looked through it and finally picked bottled water. They were still on the job even if it was a private jet.

Ziva had noted the new suit. She liked this one, but would never say it out loud. She had also noticed that Tony was looking healthier as well, more muscular and he seemed to have broader shoulders. He had mentioned that he was starting to work out again. Ziva had thought he was just talk.

"Tony can you please tell us why we are going to Las Vegas?" McGee asked earnestly.

_Ziva and McGee had both been taken by surprise when they received the call from the Director. McGee was at a book signing and was unable to leave until 4:30 pm. Ziva was on a hike and unreachable until 3 pm. With both of them unable to get to the meeting at HQ they were ordered to go home as soon as possible and pack for a case. All they were told was that they were meeting Gibbs and Tony at the airport at 6 pm. When they got to the airport they saw Tony waiting for them. He had on a suit and a huge smile. Without answering a question Tony told them to follow him. They walked onto the tarmac and headed for a plan docked in a hanger. The plan read Montecito. Without warning their baggage was taken and loaded by men wearing uniforms with the Montecito logo on them. They walked into the plan and sat down. Filled with questions they started asking Tony what was going on. Tony responded by say he would answer their questions only after the plan took off. _

"Well Probie it would be because we are on our way to investigate the case we were just assigned to." Tony said taking a sip of the water. He was enjoying the attention and decided to tease the two a little.

"We know that already Tony, but what is the case about?" Ziva said her tone was icy.

The two watched as Tony put his water down and grabbed his bag. Taking out folders and handing the files to each of them. Ziva noted that they were now dealing with a driven Tony. On the few times she had seen Tony like this she knew he was now all business.

"Marine Staff Sergeant Jake McBride. Left Fallon Naval Air Station three days ago. He is now missing and is also now suspected of stealing several cases of explosives that went missing from the base three days ago as well. The last three days he has kept his where abouts unknown. With help from the local police and the security staff of the Montecito we discovered he has been staying at the Montecito. We are going there to find McBride and locate the missing explosives." Tony said as McGee and Ziva looked through the files handed to them.

"Montecito… wasn't that the Casino that was bombed a few years ago? Why did they send us a jet?" McGee questioned.

"Yes it is McGoo. And that is why we are currently flying in their private jet. It seems they want to find those explosives before they have a repeat of that incident. When they found out that NCIS couldn't get us here until afternoon tomorrow the owner offered to send this jet." Tony said with a smile.

"Will we be the head team on this case or is there another team?" Ziva asked.

"As far as I know we are spearheading this." Tony replied. "This means we are going to be staying at the Montecito hotel and casino. Aaaa Las Vegas it has been too long since I last visited."

"I have never been." McGee said.

"Why does that not surprise me McGee?" Tony said laughing.

"I don't even see the point of the city. I mean you go there and you lose money. Why would people subject themselves to that?" Ziva said without looking up from the files in front of her.

"Ziva it's not just about gambling Ziva" Tony started but was interrupted by McGee.

"That's true they also have some great shows"

"Yes they do. But the real reason people go is because of the magic of Las Vegas. I mean, where can you go to the desert, New York, Paris, and Egypt all in the span one hour." Tony continued to talk about the supposed magic of Las Vegas. Ziva had already tuned him out. The noise of a door opening behind her caused her to turn and see who it was.

"We'll be landing in about 20 minutes." Gibbs said from the doorway.

"Right boss ready to land" Tony said as he walked back to his posh recliner seat.

**Tarmac of Las Vegas Airport**

"What does NCIS even mean?" Mike asked as he stood next to his car.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service Mike they deal with security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, and law enforcement for the navy and marines ok." Danny said as he started to paste back and forth.

"Dude what is going on with you? You have been getting more and more nervous since yesterday. You don't have some bad history with these people do you?" Mike asked jokingly.

No it's not that, it's this thing with Delinda. She wants me to go to some pre preschool program or something." Danny said.

"Well school is one of the most important choices a parent can make for their child. It should not be taken lightly." Mike said as he got out of the car. "Looks like your friends from DC are here." Pointing to the Montecito jet taxiing into its hanger Mike started to walk towards the plan accompanied by Danny.

The plane stopped in the hanger. The stairs swung open and people started exiting the plane. The first to get out was Gibbs. Danny could tell he was the leader. Next was Tony, followed by Ziva, and finally McGee.

"One of you Danny McCoy?" Gibbs asked the two men.

"Yes, Danny McCoy President of Operations at the Montecito. Welcome to Las Vegas. You must be Agent Gibbs. This is Mike Cannon, head of surveillance and security." Danny said holding out a hand.

"Team leader Special Agent Gibbs this is Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs said lifting a hand in Tony's direction after which he started for the car. Tony stepped up and continued the introductions. He also took Danny's hand and shook it.

"Hi there. This is Liaison Officer Ziva David, and the Nevada virgin over there is Agent McGee. The term virgin can be applied to him in more then just that way." Tony said smiling back at McGee who just frowned.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled and he opened the door to their rental car.

"On it Boss." Tony shouted back. Running to the car, Tony threw his bag in the trunk. Danny watched as Ziva and McGee followed suit.

Danny walked over to Gibbs who was already in the driver's seat. "Alright sir if you would just follow us we will take you to the Montecito"

"Lead the way Staff Sergeant." Gibbs said in his passive tone. Ziva and McGee got in the car and stayed silent.

"Yes sir" Danny said turning around and headed for his car. Mike was waiting in the front passenger seat. Danny got in and started his car, before driving he took a look back at Gibbs.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked when he saw Danny look back.

"No it's nothing. I mean Agent Gibbs. He called me Staff Sergeant; I think he might be a marine too." Danny said as he turned the car on and started driving for the exit of the airfield.

As the team drove to the casino they each focused on different things. McGee seemed hypnotized by the lights and spectacle of The Strip while Ziva seemed indifferent to the whole thing, but was glued to her book. Gibbs and Tony were talking about the case.

"I still think the explosives are the key to finding this guy. I mean we don't know where they are but he is going to have to move them to a buy at some point. And moving stuff like this makes a loud noise." Tony said as Gibbs turned off the highway.

"What makes you think he's selling them Tony?" Gibbs asked, playing the devils advocate. They had been doing this lately. Ever since the spy hunt Tony was pushing for more dialogs with Gibbs. In truth Gibbs welcomed the talks. He saw it as the next step in teaching Tony, sharpen his investigative skills. For the most part they kept the talks between the two of them, but with off site cases like this one they brought Ziva and McGee into them.

"What could someone do with that much explosive material?" McGee asked from the back seat.

"I don't know maybe use it to blow a hole in something McGee. Or a…" Tony was interrupted by Ziva.

"A terrorist attack." Ziva said in a low tone. "The way he disappeared I have seen before, In Spain. A Spanish officer was called and told that if he did not comply with the callers demands his family would be dead. They ordered him to smuggle five cubic pounds of high grade military explosives and deliver it to them. The officer did as he was told. Three weeks later five buses were bombed."

"It's not a terrorist attack." Gibbs said. "If it was they would have done it by now not wait. The people are waiting for the heat to cool down before they use it."

"Plus our missing marine doesn't have any living relatives. Or fit the profile a terrorist cell would target. Clean record, educated, and no debt." Tony said supporting Gibbs.

The team continued their talk until they reached the parking area for the Montecito. They all unloaded from the car with their bags and they walked into the main lobby of the hotel. Waiting there to meet them was Danny, Mike, and a man they had not met.

To the surprise of everyone Gibbs walked forward and shook hands with the man. Even more surprising, both men smiled as they exchanged hellos.

"Corporal." The man said.

"Sir" Gibbs said in response.

"I hope these two had the decency to introduce them selves at the airport." Cooper said. He was talking about Danny and Mike.

"They did. This is my team Tony, Ziva, and McGee." Gibbs said there names in quick session. "This is A.J. Cooper."

"Call me Cooper." Cooper said.

"Nice to meet you Cooper" Tony said shaking Cooper's hand.

"I have rooms for you to stay in and a board room ready for your team to set up shop. Anything you need my people to do they will do. Danny and Mike are going to be doing their jobs, but they will be helping you as much as they can." Cooper said and then walked away.

"Yours does that too?" Tony said. Smiling as Cooper walked away, leaving more questions then answers in their heads. Danny and Mike smiled and shook their heads.

**SMACK **(Gibbs smacks Tony for the comment and to hint that he should get started.)

"On it Boss, going to the board room." Tony said making eye contact with Mike who was raising an eyebrow at the violence in front of him. "Guess Cooper doesn't do that." Tony whispered.

"Alright we will take you to the surveillance room just follow me." Danny said as Mike started for the exit. The team followed the two to the room.

Ok so first for the people who are yelling at me because Gibbs said Sir to Cooper. I know it's hard to believe but due to evidence given in both shows Cooper would have been a higher rank then Gibbs and he served before him as well. Gibbs was on active duty for Desert Shield and Desert Storm where as Cooper was part of black ops missions in Vietnam War which ended in 1975. Gibbs joined the Marines in 1976. I decided that before Cooper left he came back and was assigned a base detail job. That is when he met Gibbs who was just promoted to Lance Corporal. Do I smell a side story?

So to everyone else please read, reflect, and review. They make me feel good inside.


	3. McGee Makes a Friend

I don't own NCIS or Las Vegas

**NCIS FIELD COMMAND CENTER**

McGee was finishing up connecting his laptop to the main server, and almost done setting up the bulk of the team's equipment. He looked over the surveillance room through the glass wall and saw Mike talking to Danny. The two looked and talked like they were good friends. It made Tim miss Abby. Shaking his head Tim got back to work. _Just has to finish setting this all up and then she was a call away_ he thought to himself.

"You need some help?"

Tim looked up from behind the mountain of wires to see Mike standing at the doorway looking at the equipment. "Aaaa no that's ok I can do this. It's a little complicated so … But thank you for the offer."

"Complicated is right. I see you started connecting the server to your laptop. I think it would work better if you did that after you started with the processors. That way you can connect everything to our surveillance memory and access it quicker." Mike said as he walked into the room and over to the pile of computer equipment on the boardroom table.

"Ummm really?" McGee said as he thought about it. After a minute of deep thought he spoke. "You know your right that would also cut the prep time by almost an hour. Thank you Mike."

"Hey don't thank me. Thank college; I was the tech guy in my dorm hallway." Mike said smiling as he said it.

"Really where did you go?" McGee asked starting a conversation. He was already enjoying Mike's company.

"MIT. I majored in Mechanical Engineering and then ended up here." Mike said.

"No way! What year?" McGee half shouted from behind his laptop. He got up looking surprised. "You were a beaver?"

"Yea I was." Mike said taken back by McGee's enthusiasm. "Why are you acting like…?"

"Class of 1997, Computer Forensics" McGee said as he walked over to Mike.

"Well it's a small world." Mike said.

The two talked as McGee continued setting up the equipment this time with the help of Mike. They talked about school, work, V and Vegas becoming fast friends. When the two finished they had talked about everything from school and work to modern science and the secret to winning in Las Vegas.

"So to win I don't gamble." McGee said a little confused.

"Take it from someone who works at a casino. To win just don't gamble big. I mean play a couple of hours at the low limits tables and you can have just as much fun as if you were in a high steaks game." Mike said as he typed some commands on the main laptop.

"I will. Thanks Mike." McGee said.

"Like Cooper said I'm here to help." Mike smiled as he said it.

"Ok, well I am going to need all your surveillance footage of Sergeant Jake McBride, as well as his room service records." McGee said turning the conversation to the case.

"Well the surveillance we can get right here, but for the room service log it might be faster to go down to the main desk. I'll call them and tell them your coming" Mike said as he waved a quick good bye and left the room.

"Thanks Mike." McGee waved back.

As Mike walked into his office he picked up his desk phone and dialed the number for the lobby. Looking at his TV screen as it cut to different cameras the screen switched to show Sam walking around the floor.

**Montecito Casino Floor**

It was noon and Sam Marquez was walking the floor of the casino. The floor was as busy as ever and Sam loved it. She loved the sound of chips being stacked, cards being dealt, even the sound of someone winning, as long as it wasn't one of her clients that is. Thankfully that was a sound she wasn't about to hear anytime soon, however unfortunately that was because she didn't have any clients at the moment. As she walked the floor she scanned it to find anyone on a streak. Then she bumped into Piper.

"Hey Sam" Piper said as she fell in step with Sam.

"Hey" Sam said back.

"How's it going?" Piper asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"I had two whales cancel on me in the same week. How do I think I am?" Sam said in her agitated voice.

"I'm sorry Sam, what happened?" Piper said with a soothing tone.

"One had another divorce, his third so you would think he would have the system down by now. The other is stuck on his yacht along the coast of Somalia or something." Sam said walking faster towards the blackjack tables.

"Well that sounds fun." Piper said with an excited smile.

"Not really his yacht got talking over by pirates" Sam said causally

"Pirates, did you say pirates?" Piper asked confused.

"Yes pirates." Sam said as they rounded the floor and started for the lobby entrance. Apparently they're making a comeback. Talk to your husband he was the one that told me."

As the two women headed to the entrance they stopped and stood near the check in desk. They continued to talk about Sam's whales' problem until McGee walked by and up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Agent McGee. I was told I could come down here and get the check in log for the last week." McGee said introducing himself to the desk clerk.

"What's the FBI doing here?" Piper asked Sam.

"Don't know, don't care." Sam replied indifferent to McGee's presence.

"Hey you said agent right? Are you with the FBI?" Piper asked McGee.

"O No, I'm not. I am from NCIS." McGee saw the look of confusion and continued. "It stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Services. I am here investigating a case."

"O you mean the missing Marine?" Piper said causally.

"Yea… how did you know that?" McGee asked.

"Mike told me you were coming last night." Piper said. She put her hand out and smiled. "My name is Piper."

McGee took her hand and shook it. "Timothy McGee. Nice to meet you, your Mike's wife correct?"

"Yes" Piper said smile growing bigger across her face.

"Well nice to meet you." McGee said smiling back.

"And this is Sam Marquez. She is our casinos" Piper started but was interrupted by Sam.

"Hey FBI" McGee opened his mouth to correct her, but wasn't given the chance. Sam continued." Unless your salary with the government is over 500,000 dollars I'm busy so sorry got to go." And with those words Sam headed towards her room.

"Bye Sam." Piper said weakly with a wave. Turning back to McGee with had an apologetic look Piper tried to explain. "Sorry about that. Sam is … well she's Sam. You get used to it; at least that's what they tell me."

"Yea don't worry. I can take it. That was nothing compared to what Tony does sometimes." With an encouraging smile from Piper McGee took the files from the desk clerk and headed back up to the surveillance room.

Ok short chapter I know but it's because I am still trying to figure out how I am going to do some of the side stories. I have it all mapped out it's just the order that's making my head hurt.

So with Tony and Ziva making no progress in years I think only the ladies of Vegas can help push them in the right direction. Next chapter will have Delinda entering the story so get ready for her to mix things up. Also the case will continue. So with that little teaser please look forward to the next chapter and read reflect and review thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Body Bag

I do not own NCIS or Las Vegas

Ok Sorry everyone that this took so long to release, I got slammed with school, and my work hours got totally flipped on me. I am finally back in the "groove" so I should be releasing on a steadier basis now. Thank you for waiting! Please Read, Reflect, and Review because it keeps the literature troll happy.

**Las Vegas Police North Precinct **

Ziva sat in the lobby area waiting for Tony to finish gathering all the files from the detective who was in charge of the man hunt. She watched as Tony grabbed the box and started walking towards her.

She was always trying to understand her partner, but every time she thought she knew him he would surprise her. Since they have been in this city they have walked by hundreds of woman all easily Tony's "type". And yet he had yet to make one comment or even approach one. He noticed them; she knew that, sometimes his head would turn as one pasted by, but nothing after that. No comment about their legs, lack of clothing, he didn't even comment on the stewardess in the jet.

"Ziva you ready?" Tony asked setting the box down and sitting next to her.

"Yes, I was ready ten minutes ago. What took you so long?" Ziva asked.

"Well cops have their own language Ziva, and taking over a case is a very delicate process." Tony said back. Ziva noted that he was making no moves to get back to the Montecito.

"So what so you think about this case?" Ziva asked looking over at her partner.

She saw Tony's face become more serious. He turned looking straight ahead after she asked the question. Not an annoyed or anger face, but a deep in thought look. This surprised Ziva. She had noticed a slow change in how Tony was behaving during cases. He used to be the fun goofy guy all the time. Now she was seeing him have moments of intense thought. She had started to enjoy this. It showed that he was maturing.

"I think this is going to end badly." Tony said turning back to his partner. "I feel like we might be too far behind to catch up. With this much military C4 missing along with a missing Marine who is an expert at using explosives it means it was planned. There are just to many connections. We don't know where or what he is going to be using them for." Tony finished his thought and stood up.

"Lets go find out Ziva" Tony said as he picked the box of files up and headed for the door.

Ziva followed Tony out the door. She walked behind him to hide her face. She couldn't help but smile and look at the man she respected and was starting to love. Of course his butt was also something worth looking at as well.

**Montecito Employee Entrance**

"Man if I have to see one more tourist tonight I think I am going to loss it." Jake said as he opened the door and walked into the ally.

"Dude you live in Vegas. There is like a 1:60 ratio of locals to tourist here. You just need to take a few days off to let the stress off." Eric said as he followed his friend out side for a smoke. "Besides didn't you say you and Amy were going to go to the beach or something?"

"Yea we were but then her mother decided it was time for a surprise visit and kidnapped her. Now I have to wait on her hand and foot." Jake said. Lighting a cigarette he put it to his mouth and breathed deep.

"Have you told her mom about the well…?" Eric said as he took a cig from Jake and grabbed his lighter from his pocket.

"Are you kidding me? No I'm not going to have that conversation anytime soon. Besides Amy said she wants us to keep it a secret until we sit and talk about it." Taking another hit from his smoke Jake let out a sigh. "I don't know man it's just getting so real."

Eric smiled at his friend. "Jake its Vegas, nothing is real here." He said. After the two laughed they headed for the door. Eric threw his cigarette and opened the door.

"Eric come on don't do that. If you start a fire we both get fired." Jake said running over to the trash can.

"Come on man I didn't throw it into the trash its just ally what's go to happen?" Eric looked over and saw Jake standing staring at the dumpster's side. "Jake what's wrong with you man? What is it?"

"I think its blood." Jake said pointing to the side of the wall.

**20 Minutes Later**

Gibbs stood next to the police tape and took a sip of his coffee. He looked up at the trash shoot and then back down to the dumpster. With one more sip he ducked under the tape and walked over to the blood pool.

"From what I can tell there looks to be something caught in the shoot on the 30th floor Boss." McGee said walking up behind Gibbs. "I think it's a body."

"What makes you say that McGee?" Gibbs said as he turned to his junior agent.

"Well the obstruction is large enough to be a body and the blood started at floor 29 but not at 31." McGee said. It suddenly dawned on him that Gibbs was just testing him. "The forensic team is removing the obstruction now."

As soon as McGee finished his sentence a loud banging started in the shoot. If got louder and louder and the shoot started to shake back and forth. With a final crash a bag fell down from the shoots end and landed in the alley. After everyone calmed down Gibbs and McGee walked over and looked at the bag.

"Looks like I was wrong sorry Boss." McGee said in a defeated tone.

"McGee what do I say about apologizing?" Gibbs said as he bent down and put his gloves on.

"It's a sign of weakness"

"That's right." Gibbs said as he grabbed the zipper and undid it. "So then why do you still do it McGee?"

Gibbs and McGee looked down and what they saw surprised one as the other one just flashed a smile. They found their missing marine.

Tony walked over and looked at the body stuffed inside the bag. He bent down and started taking pictures. After he documented the body he started to inspect it. Tony started patting down the bag until his hands found something hard. Opening the side pocket Tony reached in and took out the object. Smiling he called out. ""McGee!"

McGee ran over to Tony at the sound of his name. "Is that the murder weapon?"

"Well it's a bloody knife next to a body with several stab wounds so yea, McGee I think it could be a possibility." Tony said as he dropped the knife into an evidence bag, taped it, and handed it to the junior agent.

Danny watched as he saw the two NCIS agents walk around the bag with the body in it. The whole thing was making him stress out. His head was already trying to think of damage control. Finding a dead body in Vegas was nothing new. Finding a body stuffed in a bag shoved down a dumpster shoot, on the other hand would get national attention, and cause people to go elsewhere. Danny saw Tony talk off his gloves and start walking towards him.

"Hey Tony." Danny said as he walked over to Tony.

"Danny what going on?" Tony said with a smile.

"Aaa there's a dead body in the alley of my casino." Danny said as he walked with Tony. "And I was hoping we could keep that out of the paper." Opening the door the two men entered the casino.

"We are going to try to do that. This case is more delicate then just a missing marine. I can't go into any more details." Tony said as they walked the floor of the blackjack tables.

As they walked past table 12 they ran into Ziva who was returning from interviewing the two employees who found the blood. "Tony" She said as their eyes met.

"Gibbs and McGee are still in the alley. I think Gibbs is going to want you in 2 minutes." Tony smiled. He had heard Gibbs ask where Ziva was about 5 minutes. But why have her stress it. "You get anything form those two guys?"

"Not really, they were on break and when out to smoke. When they were walking back in one of them saw the blood." Ziva said stopping in front of Tony.

"So can I get my two dealers back?" Danny asked. He had his hands in his pockets and looked from one NCIS agent to the other.

"Yea just tell them not to leave town" Tony said with a smile.

With that horrible joke Ziva headed for the crime scene. As she past Tony she brushed next to him. Tony's head turned and followed her. He couldn't help watching sometimes. He was snapped back into reality by Danny speaking to him.

"So how long have you worked together? Danny asked smiling at Tony's late reaction.

"About 6 and a half years. She is a liaison officer from Israel." Tony said turning his head back.

"And how long have you been dating"

Both men turned and looked at who had asked the question. Their eyes landed on a tall blonde. Tony was dumbstruck for a split second. The woman was beautiful. She was easily a 10 if not 11.

"Hey babe" Danny said reaching over and kissing the woman. "Is it 2 already?"

"No but I though I would come early to see Piper and Sam." The woman kissed Danny back and then turned back to Tony waiting. Tony was unsure if she was waiting for an introduction or an answer to her question.

Danny suddenly realized the silence and spoke. "Tony sorry, this is my wife Delinda. Delinda this is NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony. Nice to meet you." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you too." Delinda said back. "So how long have you two dated?" Delinda asked returning to her original conversation.

"Excuse me? No we are partners we work on the same team. It's not … I mean she can kill me." Tony said. _What the hell was that? She can kill me. What does that mean?_ Tony thought to himself.

"I'm sorry my wife has a habit of being nosy." Danny said smiling nervously.

"It's not a habit. It's a hobby." Delinda said with a smile. "I'm going to go find Sam. See you at 2" And with a kiss on the cheek for Danny and a devilish smile at Tony she walked off.

"Sorry about that. She can be like that" Danny said as they started to walk again.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said. His mind still beating it's self up over his reaction to her question.

Ok here is the end of Chapter 4. Just so you know I had this written before the last episode so the body down thw shoot idea was mine. Its the secound time the show has mirrored me YEA! Please Read, Reflect, and Review. Like I said earlier I will be trying to update on a more regular schedule. So I have the plot line all drawn up and the side stories finalized. That being said I will be moving to a more case driven story. This does not mean I will neglect character development in the least. It just means it will happen while the case is going. With the addition of Delinda that raps it up for introduction to the main set of characters. I will try to have Abby in this story but I am not sure if it will be a major role. Don't get me wrong. The idea of her in Vegas is funny in and of its self but I'm not sure they would send her there. She does have other teams in DC working on their own cases. At the least I will have her help with the case through cool technology. I might have to have her come though because I just remembered her love for bowling is shared with A.J. Cooper. O no my mind is a ragging torrent of possibilities (Blazing Saddles- anyone?) But like Corvette Lead warned me. I can't go in to many directions. And thank you for reading Special thank you to Rosebud26 for her constant support. Bye for now.


	5. The Next Morning

I do not own NCIS or Las Vegas

**The next morning**

McGee was walking towards the elevator when it opened up. Stepping in he saw Sam. As the doors closed and the elevator started to head down McGee stood in the middle as Sam leaned against the corner. As the silence became nerve wreaking McGee welcomed the elevator stopping and a family filled the empty space. As the elevator started to go down again McGee noticed that the young boy in the family was looking up at him.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't be Thom E. Gemcity? Would you?" The boy asked.

Before McGee had a chance to answer the question the family all looked up at him. The woman standing next to McGee let out a small squeal "John your right it is him! Everyone get your book out!"

The whole family started to rummage through their bags. They all pulled out a copy of McGee's book Deep Six. "Can you please sign these? It would really mean a lot to us" The father said smiling.

With a big grin McGee fumbled with a pen in his pocket and then pulled it out. He first signed the boy's book and then proceeded to sign everyone else's.

As the family left the elevator McGee walked off to the main lobby to do a follow up on the bag boy who took McBride's luggage. Suddenly he was stopped by Sam.

"So what, you're like a writer or something? " Sam asked as she stood in front of McGee with her arms crossed and a serious face.

"Yes I am" McGee responded, slightly shocked at how she was able to just appear in front of him.

Just as Sam was about to ask another question her phone rang. See held a finger up to tell McGee not to make a sound and she stayed where she was so he couldn't leave. A smile grew as she heard the voice of Vince Harris. "I see we got out of the little situation on the boat." Sam then looked up at McGee "Got to go. Good luck with the whole biking thing." And with those last words she walked off chatting with her client on the phone.

"I'm a writer!" McGee shouted after her. With no response McGee frowned and remembered what Piper had told him about Sam. _I don't know how you can get used to that. _He thought as he continued towards the main lobby.

Danny and Delinda's House

Delinda I am asking you. Please do not try to mess with these people they are not dolls. I mean Ziva is a trained Agent from the Israeli Mussed! Do you have any idea what they train people for?

"So what Danny? They like each other and they haven't done anything about it in years. That means only one thing can help them." Delinda said as she poured two glasses of water.

Danny's head slumped down. _Please don't say cupids little helper. PLEASE don't say cupids little helper. _He thought to himself.

"It means that Cupid has been so busy that he needs help. And that means cupids little helper is going to have to see this couple through.

With a long sigh Danny looks up and over at Delinda who was now walking over with the glasses of water. She put one in front of her husband and took a sip from the other as she sat down next to him.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Danny said as he knew that even if he asked there was no stopping Delinda from taking this new found challenge.

"What is it dear?" Delinda said with a knowing smile. The smile told Danny she could read him all too well.

"Please don't give them Vegas fever. The last thing I need is two governmental agents banging on my door and asking for an annulment." Danny said with a frown.

"Danny you know it's impossible to give someone the fever. They just get it." With that little joke Delinda took one more sip from her glass of water and walked out of the dining room.

Danny sat where he was and thought about what his wife had just said. _That is true _he thought. "Looks like you might be in for one hell of a trip to Vegas Tony" Danny said to himself as he picked his newspaper back up and started reading it again.

**Montecito Security Room**

Tony was sitting in the office going through the files on there now dead Marine. He had bank records, high school grades, even his physical from when he went to summer camp. He had the man's whole life on paper, but none of the pages told him why he was dead or where the explosives were missing. With a long drawn out sigh of defeat Tony threw the file in his hand onto the table. He leaned back and bought his hands behind his head. After a minute of staring at the table Tony got up. _Coffee_ he thought as he looked out and saw a Montecito employee walk by with a cup in his hand. As Tony got up and headed for the door he saw Gibbs heading towards the room. Seeing his boss heading over Tony quickly jumped into the nearest chair and picked up some files to read.

As Gibbs walked into the room he looked over at his senior agent.

"Morning Boss." Tony said looking up from his work.

"Morning DiNozzo. What have you got?"

"Nothing boss. I can't find anything that point to shady doings. If McBride was planning something he hid his movements very well." Tony said as he looked back to his file.

Gibbs walked over and placed a cup next to Tony. He smiled as he watched Tony's eyes widen as he took the cup and the smell of coffee hit his nose. "Thanks Boss. I really need this. "

As Tony took a sip of the drink Gibbs slowly walked around the table looking at the papers. His eyes feel onto a picture of a young woman. He picked up the photo and turned it so Tony could see.

"Sara Potter, McBride's ex girlfriend of 3 years. She lives here in Las Vegas works at a bar off the strip. Called her apartment and left a message, haven't heard from her yet." Tony continued his summery as he grabbed some other files on the ex and handed them to Gibbs. "They lived together for about a year and a half. She might know something but it was almost three months ago. Want me and Ziva to go and find her?" Tony said as he finished his report.

"Take McGee, David and I are going to the base. Explosives are still the major issue. "

"Right Boss, Where is Probie anyways?"

"Right here DiNozzo." McGee said as he walked in and sat down.

"Excellent a day in Vegas and my wing man is Probie." Tony said with a big smile.

As Tony and McGee Sat up and headed for the door Gibbs turned his attention back to the papers that were in front of him. With another sip of his coffee he sat down and started to look through them himself.

**Ziva's Room**

Ziva walked out of her shower and started to go through her clothes. As she looked around in her bag a thought ran through her mind. _Why did I bring so many cloths with her?_ As she looked at each article of clothing she saw little reason for having brought it. There were multiple tops, pants, and even a skirt. _WHY DID I BRING A SKIRT? _Her trained mind shouted. It was only when she threw the skirt back in the bag did she remember why.

It had been a week earlier and the team had decided to meet up at the bar after a long day on a case. Everyone was there even Gibbs. As everyone was chatting and having a good time, as everyone was getting up and heading their different ways Ziva and Abby were starting to chat about clothes.

"_Abby I just don't see the practical use in wearing them." I said putting her drink down. _

"_It's not meant to be practical ZIVA! It's meant to be sexy." Abby almost shouted my name as she started to lose patients. "Tony! Get over here"_

_Tony, who was in the middle of a conversation with Palmer, looked over at Abby who was waving. As Tony excused himself from the bar he walked over and joined the two ladies at their booth. _

"_You rang?" Tony said with a smile as he sat next to Abby. _

"_I did. I want a man's opinion." Abby started but then was stopped by my interruption._

"_Then shouldn't we find a man?"Looking at Tony and smiling as I said it. I then took a sip of my beer as though it was a victory drink._

"_Shhhhh" Abby said, though her smile showed she wanted to laugh. "Tony you like skirts right?"_

_A big grin ran across Tony's face. "Truer words have never been spoken."_

"_Then don't you want to see Ziva in a skirt?" Abby said with a smile as big as Tony._

"_I would love to see Ziva in a skirt." Tony said looking back at me._

"_Then it's settled. Ziva I will see you tomorrow. "And with that she pushed Tony out of the booth and left for the night._

_As Abby left Tony took his seat in the booth back. "So what was that about?" Tony asked as he sat down._

"_It was nothing. Just Abby being Abby" I said taking another sip of her drink. _

"_Well we all love Abby." Tony said with a laugh and a smile. After that he looked at his watch and saw that it was getting a little late. "Well I think it's about time for this Italian Stallion to head home. Wait, now I have the sudden need to watch Rocky." But before he left he got up and looked at me right in the eyes and said. "You know I meant it, what I said before. I would love to see you in a skirt sometime." And with that he left leaving me a confused and slightly blushing face. Needless to say that next day I was at the mall acting like a doll for Abby to dress up as. In the end I ended up with this skirt. _

As Ziva looked at the skirt she let out a small sigh and grabbed her bag. After another 15 minutes of thinking she finally when with what she was comfortable with. As she walked into the office room she saw Gibbs flipping through some files. He looked up as she walked in.

"You're going to want to change." Gibbs said as he got up.

"What? Why this is what I normally wear." Ziva said looking down at her cargo pants and tan top.

"It's a desert Ziva, It gets hot." Gibbs spoke while walking to the door. As he left he added. "You got 10 minutes. Then we leave for the base.

SO first all I want to say I am deeply sorry that it has taken me this long to post. Sadly there was a death in the family and I now have two little cousins living with me. They are a handful but I love them. So with that little bit of personal information lets return to NCIS. What do you think of the chapter? I want lots of reading and reviewing. Anyways I wanted to post this before I started to cook dinner. Tonight is pasta and meatballs!


	6. Speaking of Ziva

I do not own NCIS or Las Vegas

**35 Miles outside of Las Vegas**

As the car continued down the highway Ziva was lost in her own thoughts. She swore silently for forgetting her book. Small talk with Gibbs was one think Ziva was not good at. But the silence in the car was becoming unbearable. At least with Tony they could talk and joke. Ziva started to smile as she started reminisce. After a moment she decided to try talking to Gibbs.

"So is this your first time in Las Vegas?" Ziva asked looking over at Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs said in response.

"I see so do you know what this Vegas fever is? Tony was warning McGee about it.

This comment seemed to work because a small smile and laugh escaped from Gibbs mouth. "Yea I bet he did." He finally said as he scratched his head.

"So what is the Vegas fever?" Ziva said confused at Gibbs reaction.

"It's what the locals call it when people get a little crazy in Vegas." Gibbs explained.

"Like when they start to gamble too much." Ziva said with a nod and a smile.

"That and they marry a complete stranger they met a few hours ago." Gibbs said with a smile.

"People do that? But that is insane" Ziva said taken back by the situation

"Welcome to Vegas Ziva" Gibbs turned and looked out the car window.

As Gibbs looked outside the warm air streaming by he started to think the case through in his head.

**Back at the Montecito**

Delinda weaved in and out of the buffet line until she saw what see was looking for. Grabbing a poppy seed muffin she turned back and started to walk back to the main lobby. While passing Mystics she saw a group of suit and ties walking towards the elevator. With a big bite from her muffin Delinda made a sudden bee line to cut the group off. When the group stopped to wait for the elevator Delinda had time to catch up. One elevator opened and the group filed in. The doors started to close and Delinda let out a sigh of defeat, but when she looked up a smile appeared on her face as she saw one of the men had stayed behind. And it was the only one she had business with.

As Tony stood at the elevator waiting for the next one he allowed himself a look around as a tourist instead of an on duty federal agent. As he did this a great big smile found its way onto his face.

He loved Vegas. Not just loved it for all the normal reasons like the freedom and atmosphere but also the attitude. With ever turn of a corner Tony pictured a man from the rat pack to pop out with a hat and smoke. Hell even George Clooney with the remake of Oceans 11 was better than the original.

The noise of someone winning caught Tony's attention. Turning to see how big a lucky streak the player was on Tony sensed someone moving into his blind spot. With a quick turn Tony zipped around to see Delinda standing behind him with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Sorry Delinda." Tony said standing up straight. "I thought you might be"

"Ziva?" Delinda interrupted with a smirk.

"No…" Tony said slowly, making eye contact. _Smart woman_ he said to himself. With an awkward smile Tony jumped into an elevator heading up. Turning around he saw Delinda smiling. Tony responded by turning away while running his fingers through his hair.

"Speaking of Ziva" Delinda said as she snuck into the elevator with Tony.

Tony nearly jumped out of the elevator at the sound of Delinda's voice.

As the doors closed and the elevator Tony stood quietly and listened to Delinda begin to talk.

I know it's a short chapter but please forgive me. I'm having a difficult time figuring out the next part and it is driving me absolutely crazy!!! But have no fear! I took this task because I enjoy the challenge, however it may be a little while before the next chapter comes out. I have midterms this week and next so I need to focus on that for the time being. Once they have passed though I hope to get back into the flow of things and really get this story going. As always thank you for your time in reading this and please Read, Reflex, and Review! And thank you for those that already have.


	7. Tired of Rules

I do not own NCIS or Las Vegas

"So I think you need to tell me the truth Special Agent DiNozzo." Delinda said after the elevator doors closed.

"I am currently conducting an ongoing investigation and am not allowed to divulge any information." Tony said trying to sound strict and professional. _It might work_ he thought.

"Agent DiNozzo I have dated policeman, FBI agents, am the daughter of a governmental agent, and married a marine trained in counter intelligence. I would not try to BS me." Delinda flashed a serious face.

Tony looked over at Delinda with a smile, but was quickly replaced by a straight face at the sight of her serious look. "Well then I think you need to make your question more specific." Tony said and then cleared his throat.

"How about I make a statement instead? Special Agent Tony DiNozzo you are in love with your coworker Ziva. You have for some time. And I have yet to find out why you haven't moved on those feelings." Delinda spoke with a tone similar to a school teacher lecturing a boy on good and bad.

"She is my partner not a coworker." Tony said turning to face the blonde.

_Got you!_ Delinda thought to herself. "I find it very interesting that you corrected the term coworker but didn't respond to the larger issue in my statement." While she spoke Delinda wore a smile that showed victory.

Tony saw this smile and while listening to her talk bowed his head in defeat. After Delinda was finished there was an awkward silence in the elevator.

"Rule 12" Tony mumbled.

"What?" Delinda said not hearing the agent.

"Rule 12" Tony said again louder. Continuing as he raised his head. "Rule 12 is never date a coworker"

"Who's rule?" Delinda asked wondering where this was coming from.

"My Boss. He has rules, we follow them." Tony said in a short but respectful tone he used often when talking about Gibbs way of doing things. The doors opened and Tony starts to walk out. Delinda followed in step.

"So you don't break the rules because your boss tells you not to?" Delinda had a look of worry. If Tony was scared or worried she could work with him and conquer those feelings, but if there was an overseer pushing Tony away from his happiness that can get messy. _Tread lightly little helper_ she thought to herself.

**Montecito Penthouse Suite**

Sam stood inside the 25,000 dollars a night suite waiting for her whale. She had always liked Mr. Simpson she thought as she glanced down at her watch. Noting that he was always on time was one of the great things about her. Most whales are sporadic and almost always impossible to predict, but Mr. Simpson was always in his room at 10AM. And at that very moment the door opened and through the doorway Mr. Simpson walked in.

"Sam every year I come here I find myself amazed. How do you do it?" Mr. Simpson said as he walked into the penthouse and embraced Sam in a hug.

Standing at about 5'11'', he had thick red hair and deep brown eyes. The one thing Sam never understood was why he was single. She had done her research and knew he wasn't gay. Several women could contest to that accusation. Mr. Simpson was also not a ladies' man however. Whatever the case was Sam was still able to help him have a great time in the city, even if it ended with a different kind of happy ending.

When the two parted Sam answered his question. "Well sir thankfully the city does most of the work for me. How is everything? To your liking I hope?"

"Sam it's wonderful. In fact I believe this could be one of the most exciting trips ever." Mr. Simpson had a smile that he normally only wore when he was winning big. He then bent over and opened his bag.

"Why is that sir?" Sam tried to think if any of his favorite shows were in town. _I already checked most are on leave._ She thought after going over them in her head once more.

"Because he is here!" Mr. Simpson suddenly shot up from his bag holding a book.

Sam saw the book and recognized it after a moment of recollection. "Don't worry Mr. Simpson I promise this will be the most exciting Vegas experience ever."

**Car 20 Miles outside of Vegas**

Ziva was tired. She wasn't tired of the job or the plane ride. She still had patience when it came to dealing with marines who didn't respect her or only saw her as a woman and not someone to be feared. Ziva was tired of always following orders. She was tired of rules controlling her life. Looking over at Gibbs she smiled. Turning back she rolled her eyes. _I work for a man who invented rules I think I should just let this thought pass._ Ziva thought as they passed a sign telling them they were 20 miles outside Las Vegas. _Her mind then drifted to Tony. What was it that had changed about him?_ She thought thinking back to yesterday. _What has made him stop acting like the Tony we all know?_ With a sigh of frustration she leans back in her seat and relaxes for the rest of the trip.

**Montecito Security (NCIS room) **

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the room, Ziva following closely behind closing the door.

"Not much Boss" McGee says tearing his eyes away from a computer screen. "I was able to get access to McBride's bank account information. It's clean, I didn't find any major deposits or weird behavior, and if he was dealing weapons then he is hiding the money somewhere else." McGee finished summarizing what he had found and stood up. Walking over he grabbed a cup of coffee from Ziva who had gotten some for the whole team.

Suddenly seeing that one of them was missing Ziva spoke up. "Where is Tony?" She asked looking around the room and then out into the security room.

"Tony went to talk with Sara Potter. She finally called back and Tony when to question her." McGee replied after taking a sip for his coffee. "He left about 15 minutes ago." He added as he sat back down at his computer.

"He went alone?" Ziva said coldly, showing what she thought of this turn of events. She then walked over and stood over McGee. "Does that seem like something Tony normally does?" She asked in an even colder voice. This tone caused McGee to shiver a little and shift in his seat.

"He said he had some things to take care of after, and that I should stay here to fill you two in." McGee said slowly thinking his response through.

With a huff Ziva turned and sat down at the table. Taking a big sip from her own drink she followed Gibbs in taking files and looking through them. _What the hell was Tony doing in Vegas?_ She asked herself as she took the file on Sara Potter and opened it. _Oooo that is what he is doing._ She thought as she saw a picture of a beautiful young woman.

"I guess he hasn't changed at all." Ziva mutters with a small frown.

**Danny's car**

"Thanks for the help. I have a feeling it's helpful to have a local when going to question someone." Tony said looking over from the passenger side door.

"No problem and your feelings are correct. This woman is not a chatty person when it comes to cops. Just be ready to talk about looking the other way. She normally dances at a place called Bring It On but I called and it's her day off. I think she might be entertaining company at her place, you know overtime pay." Danny says glancing over at Tony with a playful smile.

"Think she'll be mad we came during her business hours?" Tony laughed as he said the joke.

"Maybe" Danny said back looking out over the strip once more as Tony took a turn towards the apartment where Sara Potter lives. Turning back Danny decided to warn the DC cop about his wife's intention to meddle in their personal life. "Just so you know Delinda might want to talk to you about something."

"You mean like wait until we are both in an elevator alone where she then interrogates me, and reads me like a professional poker player?" Tony says in a dry tone as he parks across the street from their destination.

Getting out of the car Danny can't help but let out a small chuckle and smile. "I see you already had the pleasure. Just so you know she doesn't mean any harm, she is just well that's sort of her personality. She just wants people to be happy" Danny finished as they walking into the building.

As the two men wait for the elevator an awkward silence seems to fall. Breaking the silence Danny can't help but give the Special Agent a small push. "So do you?" He asks as the ring for the elevator goes off.

"Do I what?" Tony asks as he walks into the elevator. Several people get out but there are still a few others who stayed in.

"Do you like your partner?" Danny asked as Tony hit the button for the 4th floor.

Looking over Tony mentally rolls his eyes. _What is with this couple and my love life?_ Tony thinks as he turns to the President of the Montecito Resort and Casino. "I thought you were just trying to warn me about your wife? Not conduct a follow up." Tony's tone was not angry but showed no sign of joking as well. With a small inner grin Danny threw his hands up as a way of surrender. Then from behind the two men an elderly woman's voice speaks out.

"That doesn't answer the question!" The woman says annoyed. Both Tony and Danny turn to look at the woman who is looking right at Tony. "Do you like her or not?" As the lady finishes her question the elevator stopped and the doors open. Walking out Danny holds in a laugh as Tony flashes a half grin at the grandma and nods his head.

As the doors close the woman gets one more word in. "Running away doesn't answer it either!"

Ok here is Chapter 7 all done and ready to be sent to the masses. I have to say I really feel bad for putting Tony in the hot seat not once but twice. To even it out I think it's about time Delinda had a talk with Tony's "coworker". That's right people next chapter is all about the ladies! Hope to get it out soon but seeing as its finals week for me I don't see any work being done on it until at least this weekend. Please Read, Reflect, and Review because I love to hear from readers.


	8. Bond Girl

Alert!!!---I had posted the wrong draft for chapter 7 so please reread that chapter before going on and reading this chapter. With that small flag please enjoy.

**Montecito Security Room**

Sitting at her desk Ziva taps her pen on her makeshift desk in the conference room. As she glances over at the clock she sees that it's been almost 2 hours since Tony had left. She had tried to call but every time it would go right to voicemail. Flipping her phone out once more she hits redial. Bringing the phone up to her ear listing to it ring, it then cut to voicemail again. With a frustrated huff Ziva almost throws the electronic device across the room. Calming down Ziva suddenly jumps in her seat as the phone next to her goes off.

Answering the phone Ziva picks up the phone. "Tony?" talking into the phone even Ziva could hear the small amount of worry. _It's only been an hour. Why am I already starting to worry?_ Ziva asked herself trying to understand herself.

A young woman's voice answers back. "No, sorry this isn't Tony, its Delinda. I was wondering if you had seen my husband Danny…. Or maybe Mike…. Really just anyone from the security room that can come down to the dress store." Delinda says with a big smile.

Looking back at the main security room Ziva looks around. Seeing no one other then Mitch and other screen watchers she then turns back and replies. "No I don't is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing really; there is just a guy who is starting to creep out some of our customers." Delinda says turning and looking around her store.

Seeing a chance to get up and move around Ziva jumps at the chance to distract her from her own thoughts. "If you want I can come down and help you." She offers in a warm voice.

"O could you?" Delinda asks back. "That would be great" The line then cuts short as Delinda hangs up quickly. Turning back she sees the woman working the cash register looking at her.

"Miss. McCoy I haven't had any complaints about a creep or a peeper." She asks looking back at the dressing rooms.

"That is because there isn't one. Please just play along that is all I am asking." Delinda says in her own style of the boss voice. _Step one complete!_ Delinda thought as she walked to the entrance to the shop and waited for her plan to move to the next step

After a short ride down to the lobby Ziva walks across the casino floor to the dress shop. Seeing Delinda wave her down see makes her way over to her. "I'm here, where is this creep you were talking about?"

Linking arms with Ziva Delinda then walks her to the back of the store where the dressing rooms are. Looking around both woman see nothing but happy ladies shopping for a new dress.

"I do not see any creeper?" Ziva says breaking arms and looking over at Delinda.

Frowning at first but then throwing on a happy smile Delinda turns so she is facing the NCIS liaison agent. "Well then I guess he must have left. So is that what you're wearing today?" Delinda asked quickly throwing Ziva off topic.

"I don't see how what I wear has anything to do with anything" Ziva says brushing a few hairs away from her face. _What is wrong with this?_ Ziva thinks to herself.

"I didn't mean anything by that I was just thinking since its Vegas you should at least have a few nice things to wear during your down time." Delinda says as she turns and pulls a long rack of dresses into view. "I picked out a few I thought might look good if you want you can try them out."

Unable to stop herself Ziva takes a step forward letting her hand feel the fabric. "I really don't have time to do this…. I have a case we are working on." Saying this she turns and walks towards the exit.

An annoyed sigh comes from Delinda as she sees her plan fail. Thinking of options Delinda grabs a random dress and hurries to cut Ziva off. Meeting at the exit Delinda runs in front blocking the door. "Can you at least try on this?" She asks holding the dress up.

Looking the dress up and down Ziva found herself looking at a beautiful red satin strapless dress with flattering tiered detail. Unable to completely look away Ziva slowly takes the dress and turns around. Heading back to the dressing room she can't help but let a small smile form across her face. _It's not like I am breaking a rule flat out it's just a break like Tony does._ She thinks as she walks behind a curtain and starts undressing. Picking up the dress she gives it a look over. What she saw almost took her breath away. In her arms she was holding a little cocktail dress. It had a floral pattern with a very beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Ziva heard Delinda ask from behind the dressing room curtain.

Unable to help herself Ziva smiled as she finished changing. Looking once in the mirror she then does a half spin so she can see the back side. Smiling again she slowly moves the curtain and walks out into the store a rare smile on her face.

With an equally happy smile Delinda watches as Ziva walks out and stands in front of the main mirror against the wall. "You look amazing!" She says watching the officer do another spin. "So I want you to have it…For free consider it a thank you for your work here."

Looking back Ziva is unsure what to do. Officially no one is allowed to take gifts from people involved in an investigation; there had been exceptions but nothing quite like this. "I don't think that would be appropriate." Ziva says with a slight frown as she looked back at the mirror.

With a frustrated sigh Delinda rolls her eyes. "Well fine then I will put it aside for now if you change your mind." She says turning around walking down the racks and picking a few out. "But for now can you please try on these?" While pick a few more out Sam walks into the store and over to the two girls.

"Hey Cop lady!" She says as she cuts between the two. "Where is your friend? You know the author writer guy Mcsomething or whatever." She asks with her cell phone out waiting for the answer.

"If you are talking about McGee then he is up in the security room doing background work on some people." Ziva said a little taken back by the short attitude and lack of politeness. "Why do you have something relating to the case?" Ziva said trying to take control of the conversation.

"Yea…You want me to take you seriously you're going to have to look the part. And unless you are hiding a gun like some sort of Bond girl…" Sam stops and leans over looking up the dress smiling. "But not this is more important than your little detective thing. Got to go" With that Sam disappears in the racks of dresses only to reappear at the exit chatting on her cell.

Looking very annoyed Ziva turns to Delinda. "You know I could hurt her." She says in a tone similar to when she threaten Tony. "Is she always like that?" She asked Delinda while turning back to the mirror unable to look away.

"Its Sam you get used to it." Delinda replies walking back and putting a few dresses on the rack next to the dressing rooms.

As Ziva looks into the mirror she can't help but get lost in her own thoughts. _A Bond girl, I wonder if Tony would think the same thing._ She thinks while spinning once more. A big smile grows across her face. Unknown to her Delinda watched with her own smile.

"Step two complete." She muttered as she walked back to the cash register. "As Soon as Miss David is done take the dress and send it to Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's room with this note." She says handing a piece of paper to the woman.

I am adding a little twist to this chapter. If you think there is another dress Ziva would look better in find it online and put the web address in a comment. Everyone can look at all the dresses and later the winning dress will be used later in the story. If you like one of the dresses just copy the web address and write a +1 next to it. Who knows it could be your dress! I picked this dress because I liked it not really good at picking dresses for people I am a guy after all. Here is its web address.

.#

I would like to inform everyone that I will not be posting anything anytime soon. This is because I have been offered a vacation to South Korea. I will be leaving July 3Rd and will be home on August 4th. Please be patient while I have the time of my life!  While you wait I would like to recommend you read some of my other stories. Fight Club is my personal favorite. Bye for now!


	9. Abby and Danny Talk

OKAY so first off I would like everyone to thank Kaye for the great comment slap I needed to get back to writing. After coming back from the most amazing trip ever I was called by my work and had to go down to LA for an important protection detail. But even now as I sit in a rich client's house I have found time to finish the next chapter in my crossover story. I would also like to thank everyone for their comments while I was gone as well as everyone's patients. I know what it's like when a story stops. I promise that as long as the blood in my body pumps a continued rate I will keep writing. Of course comments help that blood pump faster which then makes me write faster! So please remember the 3 R's of fanfiction reading, Read-Reflect-Review!

**I do not own NCIS or LAS VEGAS**

McGee always enjoyed the time he spent with Abby, even if it was spent on speaker phone as they both worked on their respective assignments. McGee was currently running several data analyzing software that he was hoping could yield some hints as to where the missing C4 could have gone, while Abby was overworked and understaffed like always.

"Yes Abby, I already ran it with the average car travelling distance." McGee sighed and then gave the phone an apologetic look as it sat on the table. "I'm sorry Abby, it's just this case is looking like a solo mission. I haven't seen Ziva in almost an hour and Tony went off 3 hours ago and we haven't heard from him yet. Knowing him I wouldn't hold my breath for speedy return."

"Well the City of Sin is probably one of the few places where Tony feels fully at home." Abby said as she passed the speaker on the way to her mass spectrometer. "Ok baby, what have you got for me!" She cheerfully says to her army of toys and tools.

Walking into the room where McGee was sitting and smiling at Abby's cheerful attitude, Danny closely followed by Mike, came into the room and looked around.

"Hey Mike and Danny what's going on?" McGee asks as he spins around in his chair to face them. The look on Danny's face did not look good to McGee.

"We need to talk to your team right now." Danny says in a voice that matched his face. "I think Tony and I got a lead on the explosives." Sitting down Danny and Mike look at McGee as though he was a magician.

Jumping to it McGee stands up and takes his cell phone out of his pocket. Walking from the room he leaves Danny and Mike to their own devices,

"So what's it like working in Vegas now? I haven't been there in forever? Is it true you guys have a suite at your hotel that has a bowling alley in it?"

The two casino heads looked around and finally found the speaker phone. Hearing the comment and smiling Danny decides to answer. "Yes we do and it is currently vacant so how about you come back and get that Vegas dry spell out of your life. Can I ask who this is?" He asks looking from the phone to Mike who shrugs and shakes his head.

"Abby Sciuto Forensic Extraordinaire!" The chipper woman said back. "And who has the pleasure of talking to her?" Abby asked enjoying the slightly awkward moment she was putting the two men it.

"This is Danny McCoy President of Operations here at the Montecito." Danny said with a smile. He already thought he was going to like this energetic girl. "And with me is Mike Cannon, head of security at the Montecito.

"Hi Abby" Mike said having come to the same conclusion as his friend. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Abby sits down and leaning her head on her arms she looks over at the conference phone. "So how goes the investigation?"

"We think we have a lead. We are just going to wait for Special Agent Gibbs to come and then discuses what to do next." Danny then has a thought pop into his head and decides to act on it "Abby I was wondering, how well you know Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David?" Danny asks while ignoring the funny look that Mike was giving him and continues to wait for an answer.

Hearing this question instantly put an even bigger smile on Abby's face. From ear to ear it when as she started to beam and let her mind run a little wild *How well do I know them?* She thinks looking around her office at the different odd ball things that reminded her of the two. *I only know that the two are about as close as a married couple just without the makeup sex. And that would be something they both would enjoy*Abby thinks letting out a happy giggle.

"Abby?"

Snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of Danny she shakes her head a little and returns to the conversation. "I know them pretty well. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you would like to talk to someone. You see the two have actually won a little prize and we are not sure if they will be open to just accepting them. Would it be alright if I gave you a number and you talk to our customer service department?" Danny says as Mike starts to shake his head.

"Sure I would love to! What did they win?" Abby says, starting to get excited. "Anything I can do to help those two."

"Happy to hear it." Danny says and then after giving Abby his wife's number he leans back in his chair and looks over at Mike. "What?" He says smiling at the confused and disappointed look on his best friends face.

"That woman is changing you man. I mean what are you doing? You are meddling. You know who does that. Woman" Mike says in his joking but slightly serious tone. "I mean come on Danny I have to ask what you get out of it man?"

"I think it will win me points with my wife Mike." Sighing and putting his hands behind his back. "And I don't know how to put it but I guess when I saw those two….I just felt like they needed some help" He adds and then sees McGee coming back and then sees Gibbs. Sitting back up straight he gets ready to give the bad news.

Walking into his hotel room Tony loosens his tie and the takes his suit off. Setting the jacket on the back of a chair the special agent walks over to his bed and sits down. *Man what a day* Tony thinks and then letting gravity take off falls backwards and lays down on his couch.

After a long and relaxing moment Tony hears a knock at the door and groans. Getting up very slowly he makes his way to the door. "McGee I swear I see you standing in front of me I am going to shot you." Tony then opens the door and looks down to see a young woman with box.

"Mister DiNozzo?" The woman asks looking a little scared. This being Vegas and all the threat of shooting someone was something not a lot of people joked about.

"Yea sorry about that it's been a stressful day." Tony says with a 100 watt smile finding its way onto his face. "Don't worry about the comment before. I am one of the good guys." Taking his wallet out and shows her his badge and then puts it away. "So what do you have for me?"

"Sir this is from the dress boutique" The woman says handing the box to Tony and then curtly turns and heads back down to the store. Getting into the elevator she takes her cell phone out and dials a number. Brining the phone to her ear she waits for the call to be answered and then speaks. "Yes Miss McCoy the dress has been delivered with the note attached." The doors close and the rest of the conversation is continued as the woman rides the box down to the main lobby.

Walking back to his bed Tony studies the box. First shaking it a little and not really hearing anything he slowly brings it to his knows and sniffs it. Getting nothing from this he sits down in a chair and puts the box in front of him.

Taking the note that was attached to the box with a piece of clear tape. Unfolding it he reads the one sentence. "A little gift for both of you." Reading the note a loud and then a few times more he starts to get confused. *Who is giving me a gift? And who is the other person?* His head still beating himself over with more questions he slides the box towards him and sighs.

"Here we go" Tony says with a smile as he lifts the top of the box off and looks inside. A moment goes by where DiNozzo looks over the object. "Well this doesn't clear anything up." He mutters reaching in and holding up the little red dress.

And as he looks over the dress and its fabric he starts to wonder who this could be from, but even more then that he started to think about who it was for. The only person who he could think of or want to wear it was a woman who would wear this dress to kill. "I expect you to die bond" He says putting the dress back in the box and closing it.


	10. Nikolay

**Here is Chapter 10 this one is sort of a mini McGee episode! Have fun and please Read, Reflect, and Review! Also I would like to stop and talk about something important. I HAVE HORRIBLE GRAMMER. This is something that I know and have been trying to work on it but work has really been doing a number on my free time. I also have a friend from Korea who is in town and really want to show him a great time. That being said I really hate the fact that you all have to sit here and read my stories when I know you all see the mistakes I make. That is why I am asked for someone to possible becomes an editor for me. I know that this is a sort of big thing to ask for but I would let you read the next chapter before anyone else. If you are interested please send me a private message. Thank you.**

**Takes place after McGee leaves Danny and Mike with Abby**

Gibbs started walking back from getting a new cup of coffee from the coffee place down at the lobby when his cell phone got a call. Without looking at the caller ID he flips his phone out and puts it to his ear. "What have you got McGee?" He says answering the call and then takes sip from his cup.

"Good news Boss seems Tony and Mister McCoy has found a lead. Danny is waiting in the Security room waiting to give us a report on it." McGee was calling Gibbs from his own room where he had gone to get a few things for his work space. Looking through his bag he found the desk away from desk kit that Abby made for him. Smiling McGee starts walking to the door.

"Where is Tony then?" Gibbs was angry that he wasn't currently aware of where all his team was. *Tony wandering is expected. But where the hell was Ziva* He thought getting into the elevator.

"I don't know Sir" McGee says stopping and trying to remember if Danny had told him where his teammate was.

"Well FIND him McGee" Gibbs says in his classic annoyed and angry tone of voice. A few people look over at him as he sips his coffee again. Every single one of them thought the same thing. *Poor Tony*

Hearing Gibbs hang up McGee lets out a long sighed and heads out to find Tony. Opening the door McGee stops a half step as he sees Sam standing at his doorway. Before a word can escape his mouth McGee is pulled out of his room and down the hallway. "Sam! Excuse me? What are you!?!" He finally says he gets pulled towards the elevator.

"No talky." Sam says not even looking back at her nabbed famous author. "Look I got a whale that is a big fan and I promised him a night he would never forget and as it turns out." Stopping and turning she looks up at the special agent. "That meeting you is something he wouldn't forget." Smiling a classic Sam Marquez grin and then ads "There see, doesn't that make you feel special?"

"Sam I am in the middle of an ongoing murder investigation that took place in this hotel. " McGee says thinking that those facts alone spoke logic and reason to why he could not be her lucky chip.

"Yea! That's good. Can you talk about that with him? I am sure that would make it even better." Sam says starting to get excited as she walks into the elevator and looks at McGee. "Come on he is on the top floor in the VIP sweet."

"Sam I am sorry but this is not going to happen. Now tell this whale of yours that you tried your best but that I was unfortunately too busy to meet him." Turning away and escaping to the stairs he starts to climb down the 3 flights of stairs he needed to meet up with Gibbs and hopefully the rest of the team.

Walking out of the elevator and opening the door to the stairs Sam looks down and hears McGee going down. "Just so you know I can't say I tried my best!" She shouts down at him. "I haven't offered to sleep with you yet!" Letting go of the door she turns back to the elevator to see a whole family of 4 and an elderly couple standing next to her and waiting for the door all of them wearing looks of disgust or shock on their face.

After a long pause in the stairwell and letting the thought linger in his head McGee finally returned to his original mission to meet up with Gibbs at the security room. Finishing the last 2 flights of stairs he walks through the door and out into the hallway. Looking left and then right he sees Gibbs walking towards him and smiles. "Hey Boss." He says falling in step with him and walking all the way back to the room where Danny and Mike are waiting.

Seeing the two agents walk in Danny and Mike both shut up and watch as Gibbs looks around the room and then at Danny. "Where is Tony?" His tone very annoyed as he asks.

"He went up to his room sir. The place we were at was a little muggy" Danny says while Mike folds his laptop up and starts typing away at the keyboard. The large flat screen TV on the wall goes from the Montecito logo to a black screen. Mike then spins in his chair and waits for the Danny to start.

"Sir if you want, I already had a talk with Tony on the way back here, He has already heard this and has agreed that we might be on to something. He said I should fill you in while he works on a different angle." Danny stands up as he talks and moves over to the screen and waits for a sign from the lead agent.

Sipping his coffee and looking over at Danny he waits for the thing to start. "Well?" he says as if it was silly he had to give permission to the President of a billion dollar hotel and casino to start talking in the building he runs.

Jumping right into it Danny looks over at Mike who is already tapping away at the keys in front of him. Hitting enter with a hard stab of his finger the TV suddenly pops alive with a picture of a mid 30's man with slight facial hair and dark cold brown eyes.

These were the one thing that McGee couldn't look away from where his eyes. They were those of a killer. This was something he had learned from his work at NCIS. When you take a life it does something to you, and you can see that change in the person's eyes.

Mike starts up with some basic information on the mystery man "This man is Nikolay Slav. He was born in Soviet controlled Ukraine where they seemed to have created one of the scariest guys I have ever seen. He came to the land of opportunity and a soldier of the Russian mob," At this point Mike stops and Danny takes over talking.

"But when he got over here he broke all ties he had with them and started his own unit right here in Las Vegas. The man is the number one most dangerous loan shark and organized crime lord in this city. If your victim had anything to do with this man or with one of his operations I would bet that it has to do with Nikolay. And as a man from this town that is saying something" Finishing his bit Danny puts his hands on his hips and looks at Gibbs to see if he had any question.

Nodding and sitting down Gibbs waits for McGee to do his part. Looking over at his junior agent he sees him shuffle thorough some papers looking for one page in particular. Finding the page Gibbs smiles when he sees Tim find what he was looking for. Gibbs face returns to its normal hard look when McGee looks up and starts the counter questions.

"So what makes you think our Marine had anything to do with Nikolay?" McGee asks starting out with the most obvious answer.

"From some information we got from his ex" Danny says sitting down again. "It turns out she started working at De Wo a few months back. This strip club is owned by Nikolay. We believe that is how the two met."

Mike looks over from his keyboard and screen and straights his suit out. "We also dug a little into your marines' financials. Turns out he had been gambling over at the MGM for the past few months, mostly little time stuff. About 300 to 50 dollars for some weekend fun. Then one month ago he drops over 20 grand in one day."

This new bit of information makes McGess's eyes almost pop out of his sockets. "Where did a grunt find 20 grand…?" He says and then looks at the picture of their number one new suspect.

Getting up Gibbs starts to head for the door. "Good job Marine." He says as he passes by Danny. "Only next time remember we don't leave a man behind. You see Tony, you tell him to find me!" Gibbs leaves the office and then the whole security room.


	11. Tony and the Dress

With box in hand Tony walks down the hall towards Ziva's room. Funny thing about Ziva was every time Tony knew he was going to be seeing her, his whole body was in a calm state of chaos and confusion. Sometimes his palms would get sweaty and other times they would be as dry as the weather outside. Other times he would find himself unable to help smile even more than usual. Today however there was something else going on in his thought. These thoughts all seem to center around one thing and one thing only. His mission to see Ziva in the dress he had in his hands. Reaching her room he brings his hand up to knock when he suddenly stops. A look of personal disappointment on his face and he rubs his fingers together feeling the moisture gathering on his hands. *Little coward* He says trying to rally the complete cool Tony everyone knew and sees every day.

Whipping his hands on his suit pants he brings his hands back up and knocks on the door two times. Standing in the hall with the dress Tony waits to hear her voice or for the door to swing open in which case he would flash his winning smile and walk in. Waiting for a silent two seconds Tony clears his throat and knocks again this time banging against the door three times and waiting. After a third attempt of knocking four times in a rapid fire style Tony sighed and started to wonder where she could be. Frowning at the closed door with the shinny numbers on it he turns and starts to head back to his room. Unaware of the horrible situation Ziva was in.

Ziva was good at her job. Hell she was good at almost anything she does, except for the occasional thing like advanced computer forensics and things like that Ziva was confident in her ability to do or withstand anything the world could throw at her. One thing she has yet to be able to fully shield herself from, Gibbs and his death stare of horror. The man could stop an entire militia from a thousand yards away without a rifle in his hand. All he would need is that angry look, which was pointed at her at this very moment. Having left her room only two minutes before Tony arrived at her door she was now standing in the hallway right outside the security room.

Not seeing a cup in Gibbs hands was already a bad sign. It meant he had been waiting. Ziva had a theory that you could gauge how angry Gibbs was by how many times he took a sip from his cup of coffee. She had not yet seen how mad he got when he ran out of coffee and had never wanted to test the theory. Stopping in front of him he stands up straight and tries to explain herself.

"Sorry I am late I was called down to the dress shop by Delinda. She asked from my help dealing with a customer and I helped. "This wasn't really a lie it was actually all true. Did the customer actually need to be taken out of the store? No by the time she got there Delinda had told her he had left but that was not something she was going to tell Gibbs.

"Where's Tony" Gibbs asked in a very calm and unshaken voice.

"He is not already in the room?" Ziva asks back in a confused tone and a scrunching of her right eye. "I saw Danny about 20 minutes ago when I was going back to my room after dealing with the dress store.

"No he's not" Gibbs says and then starts walking towards the exit. "Get in there and get working." He says as he turns the corner and disappeared from Ziva's sight.

Already knowing she was late she walked in and sat down next to McGee. Looking around the room she saw everyone but Tony. "Where is Tony?" She asks fixing her gaze on Danny.

Shrugging at the question Danny looks around the room as well and answers the question. "Not sure. We split when we left the parking lot after going to the girls' house. Last I checked I think he was going to head to his room to get cleaned up." Danny makes a face and continues. "The girls place really smelled and some of it sunk into our clothing. I changed to before I came here to tell you guys about Nikolay."

"Who is Nikolay?" Spinning over and making eye contact with McGee the guys start their presentation all over again. McGee could see Ziva was a little upset but wasn't really sure about the reason.

Looking down at the box as Tony headed back to his room he started to feel an itch. This wasn't a normal itch this was one of those itches that you couldn't reach. It wasn't even a physical one too. This itch was born from the combination of finding the dress in his room with a riddle attached and his mind constantly picturing Ziva wearing the dress. Finally succumbing to his inner desires Tony turns around and heads back down the hall. He wasn't going back to Ziva's room though. He was heading to the start of it all. The dress shop was in the East wing after all.

Reaching there in record time as his mind pushed him to go faster and faster Tony walked in with the dress in the box secured firmly under his arm. Looking around he spots the cashiers desk and heads over. Reaching the desk and seeing the woman on the phone he waits for her to finish.

"That special order has just arrived." The woman cashier says and then hanging up the phone acknowledges Tony with a happy friendly smile. "And how can I help you today sir?" She says and then sees the box. Hiding a frown she keeps her happy tone as she adds "Is this a return?"

"No actually I was hoping you could help me track down who sent this to my room. I think it might have been sent to my room by accident." Tony had started to think this as he walked to the dress store. It was a far more logical explanation then what ever it was he had duped himself into thinking.

Smiling and holding her hands out the woman takes the box and opens it up. Looking down at the dress her eyes grow a little wide as she exclaims. "What a beautiful dress." Checking the side of the box she types the small serial number and hits enter in her computer. A few half seconds later the information on the dress popped up on her screen.

"Are you rooming in suit number sixteen on the twenty third floor sir?" She asks looking over at Tony and away from her computer.

"Yes I am but I didn't buy this dress" tony says tilting his head to look at the screen.

Just as the woman was about to turn the screen so Tony could read what was on it they were both distracted by Delinda walking up to the desk. "Special Agent DiNozzo, are you sure your investigation lead you here?" She says with a smile.

"Actually this is a personal investigation." Tony says looking over at her. "Someone sent this dress to my room and I was looking in to see who." Looking back at the cashier Tony waits as the woman starts to read the information but is then interrupted by Delinda.

"Amy, why don't you go over to the dressing rooms and see if anyone needs some help. " Delinda said quickly as she pushes Amy away from the computer. Bring the screen back to where it was before Delinda minimized the screen and looks over at Tony with a smile. "Alright let's see that dress." She says and takes the top of the box off.

To Tony's surprise Delinda didn't look surprised that the five thousand dollar dress was sent to his room. In fact she looked disappointed. Her arms and shoulders seemed to fall a little and she let out a very sorrow filled sigh. "I really did hope she would just accept it." She says picking the dress up and lifting it in the air. "

"Who?" Tony asked now thinking he was going to find out who sent this amazing dress to him.

Looking over with the sad face Delinda explained. "Tony I am very sorry. You see this dress was not meant to go to your room. It was meant to go to Ziva's. As a personal gift for coming all the way from DC to help my husband on this whole murder case I wanted to show her how thankful I was. I looked around and thought that a dress would be a perfect gift. I showed it to her and at first she refused but then she finally ok. I guess when she took it up here she said to give it to someone else." Pouting and putting the dress back in the box Delinda continues to act sad and disappointed.

"See was following orders." Tony said seeing how sad Delinda looked. "We normally can't accept gifts from someone who is close to the case as it is still ongoing." Tony couldn't completely hid is little bit of excitement. He had been right. It was for Ziva but she wasn't going to accept it. Knowing that Ziva was always one for the rules he smiles and gets an idea. "But she can accept a gift from a good friend right?"

*My god this is almost too easy* Delinda thinks as Tony says his plan out loud. "Well I'm not the government agent so it's not really up to me on what is right, but if I had to answer." She had to pause because she was fighting back a smile at the moment. Finally letting the happiness subside she continues. "I would think it would be alright. Of course I guess you would have to also give her a reason to wear it…" This was the final piece of the plan. If Tony took the bait She would have to use ever once of will power to stop herself from dancing.

"You just leave that to me. If there is one thing I know it's how to get a girl out a dress. Can't be too hard to do the reverse right?" With those final humor filled words of confidence Tony puts the lid over the box and picks it up. Thanking Delinda for the help He then leaves and goes back to his room where he puts the box away and then heads to the security room to look for Ziva.

Watching Tony leave and waiting till he was gone Delinda takes her phone out and hits the call button. After it rings the call is answered and Delinda smiles even more as she starts to talk. "The operation was a success the Italian has taken the bait. Time for your attack Abby."

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have an exchange student staying with me and it has been sucking up a lot of my free time. Rest assured I am not stopping and this will be all falling together nicely as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoyed my new plot twist with the dress. As you can maybe tell the prize that they have won will play out later but for now I think you know what Delinda and Abby are up to. The only thing I have been wondering is if it will work….. :O Anyways hope this wasn't too painful to read. I had to write it at about 2 am and haven't been sleeping well. Still looking for someone to spend an hour or so to do some proof reading on my chapters. Thank you for the time you have given to read and comment I just love hearing from you! With that in mind please READ, REFLECTS, & REVIEW!


	12. Things Fall into Place

Tony reached his room and set the box with the dress down next to his alarm clock in the room. Shuffling around and getting ready to finally head up to the security room where he was sure the team was waiting. *Of course there was one man you never want to have waiting on you* He thought as his mind shifted over the thought of Gibbs. With a little more effort in his step Tony finally finished up in his room and headed for the door. Opening it he almost crashed into his boss who was standing right in the threshold.

"Hey Boss sorry about being late I was…" Tony jumped right into his excuse but was of course cut off as Gibbs took the sentence and ended it.

"Trying on dresses DiNozzo?" He asked pointing to the box and looking at his senior field agent with a almost monotone expression. He already had talked to Delinda and after hearing her try and lie about what DiNozzo was doing down at her store he knew he would find Tony in his room getting ready to head up to meet the team.

"Yea sorry about that boss. It was something for off the clock." Tony said rubbing the back of his head with an absent mind since he had yet to get smacked yet. Pulling his hand down he jumped as he felt his phone start to vibrate. Looking over and getting a nod from Gibbs, Tony reached into his pockets and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo!" He says in a commanding tone since he knew it wasn't his boss.

"Tony it is Danny. I have something. Turns out that Nikolay is a fan of French food." Danny's voice was a welcomed tone to Tony's ears even if it was only speaking about work and the case. He and Danny had gotten close during the drive to visit the expired girlfriend.

"So do the English what does that mean for us?" Tony asked giving a motion to Gibbs and mouthing to him that it was Danny on the phone. Tony watched as Gibbs headed for the door and followed him out of his room. Closing the door behind him and then locking it Tony and Gibbs made their way to the elevator and once both were inside closed the doors and started up towards the security offices.

"Yea well I know where he is going to have lunch this afternoon" Danny said back with a smile of his own. Since Tony and the rest of the team didn't live here he could tell that they were underestimating what he said earlier about asking around his friends for any information. After only three or four calls Danny had found information that was about how Nikolay had lunch and dinner at the same place every Friday night. "It is a place called Pure and I think it is where he goes to meet clients." Then Danny turned serious as he brought up the bad news.

"Tony" he said. "Word is he has a big product and is looking to sell. I think he plans on selling the C4 and not use it"

At the sound of this Tony could feel his stomach almost do a flip inside him. If Nikolay sells then the chances of them ever seeing those crates of explosives would drop significantly. *we have to stop the sale* Tony thought as the elevator stopped and Tony hung up. He turned to Gibbs and started to explain to Gibbs. Once done they both entered the room and before anyone could speak Gibbs started to bark orders.

"Ziva get ready you and Tony are going to be moving out. The place is called Pure. Nikolay plans to sell and we need to know who." Gibbs said looking over as no one made a move. Finally Ziva looked away from Tony and over to Gibbs.

"I heard Pure was a expensive place Gibbs. I don't have anything that would fit in there." She said in a calm tone which hide her slightly nervous feeling of that not getting her out of going out to lunch with Tony.

"Ask Tony" Gibbs said as he started to leave with some things. "He got a dress a few minutes ago."

Ziva's eyes shot over to her partner and with daggers in them stood up slowly and started to close the distance between her and Tony. "What are you doing buying a dress?" She asked with a little bit too much curiosity and not enough teasing flirt.

Without an answer Tony started for the door only to be cut off by the assassin. "Tony what were you doing at the dress store?" This time Ziva didn't completely hide her real feeling of worry. *Had he seen her try on dresses?* She thought quickly and started to panic slightly.

Seeing his partner start to falter Tony smiles and let out a long sigh. "They sent your dress to my room instead of yours. I was going to return it but it looks like we get to keep it for a little bit longer." He had no intention of hiding his big grin which he was wearing at that very moment. Things were falling into place for him and he couldn't be happier.


	13. She is Priceless

"So what is it like in there?" McGee asked. His eyes were glued to the laptop screen as well as the several different TV's which were wired into the laptop. All things considered the geek couldn't have asked for a better set up. HE was starting to understand how the casino worked. Money truly was no option when it came to the business of making money. He wasn't holding it against anyone but he had to admit some of the toys they were pulling out for this operation were pretty fancy. The fact that Mike helped him set it up to was really refreshing. Normally Tim had to do it all on his own while Tony ate some candy bar and went on about which movie the case resembled the most.

Waiting for an answer from Ziva or Tony he suddenly felt his phone ring. With a very loud and obvious sigh he picked it up and looked down to see the same number pop up. It was Sam's and for some reason he had been getting call after call from her. What was it about that girl that made her so….demanding? McGee couldn't figure it out but he knew that she was trouble. At least for him anyways.

"What do you think it's like McGeeK? It's the hottest place in Vegas." Tony said with a smirk that seemed to be stuck on his face. The place was high fashion in every form of the word. Looking around he saw waitresses wearing designer outfits and bodies that seemed to have been made for the dress instead of the other way around. His eyes saw these but the twinkle in his eye was for them or the fine glasses of alcohol they were carrying. No, Tony had eyes for only one girl in the room and she had just entered.

"I just walked in." She said with a hushed tone. It took her only a few seconds to get in as the man watching the door let her right in. The plan had originally been for Tony and Ziva to go together but they had been told that would be too easy to spot. Instead everyone told them couples didn't go to Pure. It was the *Hot place for singles* at least that it what they told.

After telling the staff some of the details they all had their own issues. The security, including Danny, wanted to go along but the boss put a stop to that. Mike wanted to call ahead and let them know but of course that couldn't work since it was likely since the bad guys were meeting there they would have someone looking out for them. Otherwise how would they get a table every time they need to? So the final plan was to have Ziva and Tony go in separately and find each other once inside the club.

Ziva moved like a dancer along the white floor. Her dress didn't just turn heads it broke the neck of every man she passed making each one look like a tired dog. It was form fitting and perfectly complimented every part of her. Reaching the bar a few seats away from Tony she found the bartender already mixing a drink. Setting a drink down and pushing it towards her the mixer smiled and gave her a wink. "This one is on the house."

Thanking the bartender and moving the drink closer to her Ziva scanned the whole floor. She started from right to left allowing her to pause when she reached Tony. She gave him a simple look over and then took a sip from her drink. She noticed a few things about her partner from that once look over. The first was that he had somehow managed to get a very expensive looking suit on short notice and that he was wearing colors that matched her dress perfectly. *Delinda…* She thought as she took another sip from the drink, this time actually downing the whole thing by accident.

"You care for another one?" A young man asked moving over and sitting next to Ziva. He was hansom as some would say but the way he was dressed didn't fully add up in Ziva's eyes. He looked out of place with his single button suit as if he was in the middle of a meeting. She glanced down to see a wedding band tan on his ring finger and smirked.

"I can pay for the drinks of course." He added after seeing the smirk and mistaking it for a hint of pleasure to his forwardness. "And so much more…" This last part he added after slapping down a thousand dollar chip with the Montecito logo on it. It was somewhat plain but it was a basic sign that he was looking for a good time and willing to pay for it. This was all seen by Tony who couldn't help but start to laugh. This caught the young man's attention and turning to the Italian he frowned. "What is your problem?" He asked and Tony was hit with a heavy scotch blast from his breath.

"No problem other than she is way out of your price range." Tony said with a frown "Since she is priceless." This came out so fast he wasn't able to stop it and after a very short pause the man just tossed his hand in the air. He had enough and he certainly didn't come to Vegas for this kind of head ache. Giving Tony a mean look and then a scowl towards Ziva he turned and left the bar for the dancing area. The bar than became a very quiet and awkward spot as both agents tried their hardest to avoid eye contact.

EVERYONE I am sorry about the long absence. A lot has happened since my last update and part of that was a new job, laptop, and city. I will try to get back in the swing of things but it is still a very busy life over here. Thank you for your comments.


	14. MeGee Gets a Date

Ziva was finally able to stop her cheeks from turning the smallest bit of red. After hearing Tony claim she was priceless it was hard not to feel flattered. While the end result was somewhat dark in humor the comment held a large amount of compliment in it. She was happy to hear him say it and that was not something she wanted to feel at the start of a mission. Those kinds of things end up getting mixed and shaken around just like a drink in a bartender's hand.

"So what movie is that from?" Ziva said as she shifted her weight to the other side and turned to finally face Tony. It was casual enough a move, but still gave a hint to the married man that it was time for him to exit. "Or was that your attempt at being a hero like in some sort of movie?" The comment was a small poke at Tony and allowed Ziva to regain her normal power struggle with her partner. Back to normal she thought and the two quickly began to build their cover as two singles hitting it off at a night club.

Meanwhile in the Van

McGee quickly grew board of listening to Ziva and Tony sharing banter and small talk. It was just like a mission for him to end up being voice support and while he understood the reasons for his placement in the van that didn't make him a little jealous of his senior agents. His slight daze was cut short by a knock at the back of the van. It practically made him jump and hit his head on the vans ceiling.

Making his way over to the door release he checked the small peep hole first and couldn't stop himself from being completely surprised and shocked. He quickly opened the door and started to whisper violently. "Sam what are you doing here? You can't be here!"

Standing on the curb in high heels and a low skirt Sam had her arms crossed and a dangerous look in her eye. She was upset since the last time she had been forced to chase after a man/cop was with Woody Hoyt. "You don't yell at me mister non descript van that screams cop car." Sam said firing back at Tim.

The quick tongue response caught the young agent so off guard he wasn't able to stop Sam from walking up and getting inside the van. By the time he was back from the whiplash response Sam was already sitting in the second chair along the interior of the van. Trying to salvage the situation McGee closed the vans doors and turned to start lecturing Sam. One look at her told him he had just enclosed himself with a lion.

"You didn't tell me you were some sort of writer or something." Sam said while crossing her legs. The show of leg and a hint of upper thigh quickly made McGee start to fight his urge to look down and check out the woman's body. Taking advantage Sam continued to push. "Anyways I have a whale who would absolutely love to meet you he is a huge fan of something book or thing you wrote and since you are in town it just seems like a crime to not meet him and since crime is your thing I know you won't let me down so how about we say later tonight you come and stop by his table? Great!"

Sam had spoken so quickly Tim had barely understood what she was talking about he finally saw her stop and look at him like she was expecting him to say something. Looking for the fastest way to get rid of the woman he started nodding his head. "Yes fine I will if you just get out of here!" As he spoke the strength and authority started to build back up. He opened the van door and motioned for Sam to leave. He sighed with open relief as she started to smile and get out of the van.

"Good I will get it all set up you just have to be at the tables round midnight." Sam then stepped down from the Van and got into a car parked nearby. With the blow of a kiss goodbye she sped back to the Casino leaving Tim somewhat dazed by her whirlwind arrival and blink once retreat. "I feel like I was just trapped." He said under his breath.

"You were played like a fiddle McGeek." Tony said though his ear piece. Both himself and Ziva had heard the whole thing over their coms and were smiling at each other with knowing looks.

"It would seem McGee has just found himself a date." Ziva added and the two started laughing at the bar.


	15. What Does Ziva Have

After leaving the van with a victory Sam started to walk back towards where her car was. On her way she saw a large limo pull up to the club and next to McGee in the van. Seeing the obvious show of wealth she backtracked towards the entrance of the club and waited with her cell phone out and acted busy. Knowing that anyone who was able to not only hire a limo, but also get door to door service to Pure would be someone throwing their money around which Sam wanted to catch. The door to the limo was opened by the driver which looked just a little too big to fit into the job he had and when the person inside the limo exited she immediately turned away.

_DAMN! _She thought seeing that it was Nikolay Slav. His money fell under the small category of funds Sam wanted nothing to do with. Though seeing him explained what her little writer friend in the van was doing. With a look like a curious cat she walked back to the van and didn't knock this time. "Looks like your friend has attracted the attention of some very interesting characters." Sam said while taking the seat next to McGee.

"Sam you can not be in here." McGee said with a half annoyed half impatient tone in his voice. He turned back to the monitor and speaker and began talking to Tony and Ziva. "I have a visual on Nikolay Slav. He just got out of a limo and is walking into Pure right now. You should be able to see him in just a moment." McGee then took his head and microphone off his head and turned to Sam. "What?"

Sam didn't look back at McGee and instead started to fiddle with some buttons and papers around her seat. Acting just like a curious cat she continued to paw and fiddle with anything she could. There was no desired effect she was hoping for, but seeing McGee get flustered and seemingly defeated form of annoyance was enough to make her smile. "So what's this do?" She asked and then pushed the button next to her hand.

**Inside Pure**

"I got eyes on him." Tony said when a man fitting the picture of N. Slav walked through the door. He was joined shortly by several men of large and intimidating statue. "It seems like everyone has to travel with a pose. I tell you ever since the Rat Pack everyone has to have that following." He looked back at Ziva as they both continued to scan the rest of the club. By now it was starting to pick up and the music was beginning to get louder and louder. "How do we want to approach this?" Tony asked.

A familiar yet unexpected voice came back into both Tony and Ziva's ear. "She should make the move." It was Sam and while they had been able to hear her interruptions before they were somewhat faint. Now they rang in both their ears crystal clear. McGee was also on the line as well.

"She found the second microphone." He said dryly.

"Well happy to see the van is being ran by a firm law enforcement officer." Tony said back. "Why should Sam be the one to make the move? I don't expect you to know this Sam but I happen to be pretty good with this sort of scene. I haven't had to pay for VIP treatment since I was 16." He laughed and looked over at Ziva who rolled her eyes.

"You may have smooth words and suit, but Ziva has you beaten cold in one very important category." Same said back to Tony. She enjoyed the cocky sort of style he had. Like a puppy frat boy mixed with the honest honestly of someone hiding something important. "And in this situation I think it would best if Ziva took the rains.

"And what is this thing that Ziva has?" Tony said.

"Look at her." Sam replied.

Tony did just that and was yet again enjoying the dress and body of the woman next to him. "Now you get it." Sam said with a smirk. She may not have been in the club but she knew the face Tony was wearing. As did Ziva. She did a simple half spin as she walked towards the VIP area with her body moving to the beat of the song. An almost mesmerizing dance in Tony's eyes.


End file.
